The Story of Us
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: Before he ran a school to help young mutants, before she became a Magneto's right hand woman, before lines were drawn. They were Charles and Raven, brother and sister. X-Men First Class
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Us**

Summary: Before he ran a school to help young mutants, before she became a Magneto's right hand woman, before lines were drawn. They were Charles and Raven, brother and sister.

"Sometimes the slightest things change the direction of our lives, the merest breathe of a circumstance, a random movement that connects, like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark" The Power of One

* * *

><p>She walked quietly down the hallway trying not to make a sound. She could easily move through places with no one knowing she was there she had been doing that ever since she left the orphanage but this old house had creaks and squeaks that she wasn't used too. She stops and looks at the big oak door looming in front of her, takes a breath then knocks.<p>

"Come in" a voice says from behind the door. She knew he would still be up, reading or studying. She didn't think he ever got much sleep. He peers at her over the book and smiles. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she says quietly. "…I just…" she says looking down at her blue feet. She had only been here a week but to her it felt like much longer. Charles was the first person that hadn't run screaming from the sight of her. He welcomed her into his home and for the first time in her life she stopped running. She didn't know how much longer it would last, his parents would be home tomorrow and she didn't think that they would be as accepting of her as he was. She looks down at her blue skin and rubs the scales on her arms.

"It's ok, come here" He says patting the bed. The little girl smiles and runs over and climbs on the bed as he pulls the blanket over her. "Can you read to me?" she asks.

"Of course" Charles replies and slides off the bed to go get a book for her. "I think you will quite enjoy this one" he tells her getting back in the bed. She looked at the cover it was blue like her with gold trimmings there was an illustration in a circle in the middle of a girl. Raven moves closer and settles in the crook of his arm as he begins to read.

_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "And what is the use of a book,'" thought Alice "Without pictures or conversation?"_

Charles looks as the young girls bright yellow eyes fill with wonder as he continues the story. It was a magical sight to see as she looked over the illustrations of a young girl finding herself in a whole new world meeting all kinds of strange and wondrous creatures. He knew now that he needed her. He wasn't going to be alone any more.

The Caterpillar and Alice looked at each other for some time in silence: at last the Caterpillar took the hookah out of its mouth, and addressed her in a languid, sleepy voice. "Who are _YOU_?" said the Caterpillar. This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly, "I-I hardly know, sir, just at present- at least I know who I _WAS_ when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then." "What do you mean by that?" said the Caterpillar sternly. **"Explain yourself!"** "I can't explain _MYSELF_, I'm afraid, sir' said Alice, `because I'm not myself, you see."

Raven giggled at Charles' attempt to use different voices for the characters. He was right she did like this book, in fact she loved it. The girl Alice had changed sizes like she could. No one had ever read to her before, nor let her lean against them while they did. Everyone else recoiled at the sight of her. She was told she was found on the door stoup of the orphanage and they locked her in the basement because they know no one would ever adopt a blue skinned baby with scales. One worker took pity on her and taught her to talk and walk and later how to read and write, but he would always be on the other side of the room. So when Charles came into the room he was letting her stay in that first day and offered to read to her she expected the same treatment but he surprised her and pulled up a chair right next to her bed so she could see the pictures.

"Lastly, she pictured to herself how this same little sister of hers would, in the after-time, be herself a grown woman; and how she would keep, through all her riper years, the simple and loving heart of her childhood: and how she would gather about her other little children, and make _THEIR_ eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days."

Charles closes the book and looks to see that Raven had indeed fallen asleep but what surprised him was that her skin was no longer blue but a creamy white and her orange hair had become blonde that fell in waves down her shoulders. She had turned herself into Alice at some point while he was reading. He himself had gotten engrossed in the book that he didn't notice her change. He smiled and gently places the book on the night table and lays his head against his pillow. His parents would be there for appearances sakes as they are now, but he would be responsible for this young girl, he would take care of her and keep her safe.

Tbc…


	2. School Days

**The Story of Us**

A/N: I decided to just make this story little peeks into the adventures of young Charles and young Raven.

Summary: Before he ran a school to help young mutants, before she became a Magneto's right hand woman, before lines were drawn. They were Charles and Raven, brother and sister.

"Sometimes the slightest things change the direction of our lives, the merest breathe of a circumstance, a random movement that connects, like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark" The Power of One

* * *

><p><strong>School Days<strong>

He held her hand as the stood on the steps of the school. "I'm scared" she tells him. Raven squeezed Charles' hand tightly as she looked up at the large building in front of her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, it was just an old brick building but to her it looked like was going to swallow her whole. She knew the mansion was bigger but it was always just her and Charles, this place had other children, normal looking children.

He looked at her. "It will be ok, Raven" he reassured her. "They will only see you as you are now." He was slightly worried that she wouldn't be able to hold onto the form of the young blond girl. She had never held onto one form for more than a few hours. They had spent most of summer holidays working on it so he hoped she could. He didn't mind her natural blue form but for right now the rest of society would. She knew part of it from being in the orphanage but an entire school full of children; he couldn't bear to think about it.

She trusted him, more than she's ever trusted anyone. You'll have nothing to worry about it if you blend in. She told herself. The only other experience she had with other children was very brief. They pointed, they laughed, and they ran away screaming. That made her afraid to leave the room they locked her in. But she did, because she didn't belong there. And she was happy she did because that's how she met Charles.

He took the first step as she stood firmly in place. He looked back at her and smiled. Everything will work out just fine. He said to himself. She takes a breath and stepped towards him.

He couldn't go to school with her as he went to a different school because he was older and brilliant. So for the first time in three months she wouldn't have him by her side. She stood by the window watching him leave. It was only a few hours but to her it seemed like it was a lifetime away.

"Raven" she turned around at the sound of her name to face the headmistress. The older woman smiled at her. She saw no fear in her eyes, only kindness. She smiled shyly and took her outstretched hand. They walked through the school to her classroom. The other children passed by her only glancing in her direction. No one stared, no one pointed in this form she was one of them. Invisible.

He spent most of day focused on her and for the first time in his life not thinking about his studies. When the instructors called his name he didn't respond and they thought he was ill. But he couldn't stop thinking about how she was doing and if she was alright. This wasn't just the first time of her keeping her human form, this was the first time she had ever gone to a school. She was very smart and learned quickly but this was different, this was her trying to fit in, be normal.

He had trouble fitting when his own abilities first manifested. He would answer questions before they were asked, he would become overwhelmed by the voices in his head. He had to learn how to focus it, control it. He could comprehend faster than most, so when he did learn to control it, he would always get the assignment for the next day, study it and be ahead of his class. Now he was too worried about Raven to pay attention. He figured a quick peek into her mind wouldn't hurt, just to see how she was doing.

He looked around to see if anyone was looking and placed his fingers on his head. The image flashed in his mind. He saw Raven sitting at a desk, fidgeting, but she was looking up at the instructor then writing down what she said. The children around her were doing the same. He smiled; she was fine he had nothing to worry about.

"So how was it?" he asks as they slide into the backseat of the car that waiting for them. "It wasn't that bad, right?"

Raven places her school book in her lap and tugs on her skirt. "It was okay" she replies. "It was kind of dull" she finishes.

"Dull" Charles repeats with a laugh. "School is very important Raven, we must broaden our minds" he wanted her to get an education.

"I know, you keep telling me that" she sighs. "But don't you ever have fun?" she asks. "Play games" she had seen the other children run around playing through the tiny window she had in her basement room. They were always laughing and smiling, she wished she could join them. "Besides chess" she says before he can say it.

Tbc…


	3. Lost and Found

The Story of us

Summary: Before he ran a school to help young mutants, before she became a Magneto's right hand woman, before lines were drawn. They were Charles and Raven, brother and sister.

"Sometimes the slightest things change the direction of our lives, the merest breathe of a circumstance, a random movement that connects, like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark" The Power of One

* * *

><p><strong>Lost and found<strong>

Charles walked down the hallway his eyes darting from side to side. It was quiet, empty which meant she wasn't here. He had spent most his life around adults so he knew acted like more like them than the other children his age. But he never really had anyone else to play with. He had thought he was the only one, and then she came into his life, his blue skinned angel. He goes to the next hallway and runs into Christina one of the maids. "My apologies Mr. Charles" she says and "I did not see you"

"No, it is my fault. I should not have been running" Charles tells her. He was a little bit ashamed he never really ran around the mansion playing like this but he had to admit he was having fun. He was beginning to think she had her own mind control abilities on top of her shape shifting ones because she somehow got him to do things he never would've done before. He stops his thought and turns around to look for Christina, she was nowhere to be found. He smiles, shakes his head and runs back down the direction he came from.

"Raven that's not how you play, hide and go seek" he says out loud.

She was hiding but she got bored so she figured she would have some more fun with it. She changed her form and went looking for him. She was running down the hallway and nearly knocked him over. She copied the voice of quiet soft spoken maid and did her best to walk past him without giving away it was her. She knew he figure it out quickly but that gave her enough time to find another spot to hide.

He walks slowly into the room on his tip toes and walks over the closet. He slides the door open, she wasn't in there. He knew she had gone into this room. He thinks for a bit then goes over the open window and looks down. The grass was still damp from the rain so her foot prints were still visible. He had never climbed out of a window in his life, it wasn't the proper thing to do but if he spent the time to go out the door she would have time to find another hiding spot.

He holds on to the top of the window, picks one foot up then the other. He looks down at the ground which was only about three feet down. He takes a breath and jumps. He lands on his feet. He smiles to himself then begins to walk to find her.

He walks past the gardener crotched down in the dirt. He makes his way across the lawn. The gravel crunches beneath him as he walks into the garage. He looked around and inside the black Chrysler New Yorker parked inside. He smiles and walks over to the man leaning against the Pontiac Torpedo his step-dad just purchased. "Found you" he says to him.

The man starts to shrink, his black chauffeurs uniform turning into a white summer dress, his brown eyes become and blue and his black hair becomes blonde. "You said you wouldn't read my mind" she says.

"To be fair I thought I was reading Rupert's mind" he tells her. "And besides you cheated first"

She smiles at him. "Fine, it's your turn to hide, but no reading my mind to know if I'm close to finding you"

"I'll only agree to that, if you promise not to turn into the servants"

Tbc…


End file.
